


犀牛*2

by Sankuju



Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankuju/pseuds/Sankuju
Summary: ooc，爽就完事了
Relationships: Rhino Prime/Rhino(Warframe)
Kudos: 2





	犀牛*2

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，爽就完事了

中继站里，两周一度等待着Baro到来的战甲们自发办起了party，人声鼎沸，好不热闹。  
部分男甲们被自家的指挥官涂成各样的粉色系，尤其是Rhino，粉色的犀牛总能成为派对热舞的焦点。  
一只戴着翅膀披饰的粉色Rhino四下寻找着能与他共舞的目标，一个同样粉色的Rhino Prime引起了他的注意。  
Rhino一度对于指挥官的配色品位有些异议，然而这个外表上身材魁梧、岿然不动的硬汉对于自家指挥官的苦苦哀求毫无抵抗力，在指挥官的软磨硬泡下将这幅外观维持到了现在，渐渐地这个硬汉也习惯了这样鲜艳夺目的配色，每每出任务时，指挥官的传识总会不自觉地透露出自信满满，她乐于将她打扮好的粉色Rhino展示给其他人。  
后来Rhino观察到了，与他有着同样粉色外观的其他Rhino有着更为大胆的性格，他们更愿意表露自己的想法，与保守慎行的自己有些明显的差距。或许他也可以尝试过去从未想要去做的新鲜事，例如当下。  
鲜艳的玫粉色衬托着点点亮黄色，独特的色彩搭配捉住了Rhino Prime的注意力，那只青涩的Rhino在试图寻找自己的初见对象，而他那四处张望的视线正好找到了自己，那一刻如同进入了一片强力的磁场，Rhino Prime难以将自己的目光从那只可爱的粉犀牛身上拿走。待他回神，对方已经来到他的面前。  
Rhino尝试着不让自己的动作变得僵硬，第一次来到这样的派对里他不由得有些紧张，与肃杀的前线战场不同，这里是另一种战场，一个交际者们的舞台。他努力让自己放下胆怯，调出设定好的舞蹈姿态数据，让自己的肢体扭动起来。  
这是一个无声的邀请，Rhino Prime明白，面前这位战甲只是将他当做一次试手的对象，但那阵烈火般的冲动令他想要对这只粉色的Rhino做些什么，不止是回应他的邀请，更想要去触碰他…  
随着派对DJ Octavia打碟的节拍，Rhino Prime扭动身躯，引导着对方舞动的节奏，让他放松下来，享受着派对跃动的节拍。Rhino逐渐放下紧张的心绪，随着Rhino Prime的带领将自己的舞步由生硬的数据驱动逐渐转化为伴着节奏摆动身躯的享受，他很喜欢这样，面前的对象是一个很棒的引导者，Rhino放下最后的戒心，这令对方的试探变得更为大胆，Rhino Prime抚上了他的胸甲，那双不安分的大手向下描绘着他的身体轮廓，并向着他的下身移去，Rhino心里有些期待，但公共场合之下他不敢暴露自己内心那些隐秘的索求，好在Rhino Prime没再做出更大胆的举动。  
参与这次狂欢派对的人很多，Rhino Prime并不在意自己的行为会被谁发现，而他怀里的Rhino似乎并不排斥他的试探，更像是在表达一种默许——对方和自己想法一致。  
Rhino的思绪变得愈发混沌，派对的氛围混淆了他的视听，有些东西自他身体里觉醒了，周围的温度好像升高了。扭动的身躯逐渐相互贴近，直至Rhino Prime摸向Rhino的臀部，并用力地捏了一下，那恍惚的意识才有所回笼，Rhino发觉自己已经和对方的身躯紧紧贴着，那由金属部件装饰的脸近在咫尺。  
他想要……  
Rhino无法理解他自己究竟渴求着什么，思绪一片混沌，暧昧的气息萦绕着两台战甲，而Rhino Prime此时用腰胯顶了一下Rhino的下身，紧贴的部位传来了不一样的电流。  
啊！  
Rhino突然明白了，对方也发出了这样明显的请求……  
此时他的私讯频道里收到了一条信息。  
“到我的船上来。”

Rhino一来到船上，Rhino Prime便将他按倒在资料台上，面部的金属装饰抵着Rhino的前额，将他那已充能完毕的硬物磨蹭上对方的胯甲。Rhino也释放出了自己的，揉搓着半硬的柱身，那处聚集的快感尚不能使他满足，Rhino Prime将两人的硬物并在一起，引导Rhino的手与他一起撸动，搏动的火热越发难耐，前端的快意几乎要攀顶，而此时Rhino Prime松开了他的手，将Rhino翻了个身，让他背朝自己，Rhino有些疑惑，正当他准备扭头问时，那处硬物埋入自己的胯间并开始了活塞运动，敏感的大腿内侧被这一出摩擦得更为发热，腿间的某处紧缩了一下，自己被一次一次有力的撞击撞得前后摇动，不够……这还不够……  
再一次动作，Rhino Prime停了下来，尝试着用他的硬挺寻找着什么，接着他的右膝窝被抬起，Rhino Prime上身俯下，将他压在资料台上，立体投影的光影被他的身躯阻挡了，而对方的前端似乎压在一处令他意外的部位上。  
Rhino Prime找到了能让他进入的穴口，那处穴口似乎尚未使用过，贸然进入可能会伤了身下的人，他改用手指探入其中，窄穴内立刻分泌出防护的润滑液体，这方便了他的动作。Rhino从未注意到他的身体上还有这样的器官，仿佛就是为了紧密结合而生的，新生的探求欲令Rhino期待起接下来会发生的事情，未知的欲望令他的躯体兴奋地战栗。  
富有弹性的粉嫩臀部让Rhino Prime爱不释手，捎带用力地揉捏之下，感受着手中传来的回弹力，手指在Rhino的体内缓缓抽送，引导着这位未经人事的小犀牛渐渐敞开自己的内里，润滑的液体成了一小注水流，沿着探入的手指缓缓淌落手掌，强硬的外表下竟有如此柔软的内在，Rhino Prime感到诧异而惊喜。  
提起膝窝的力道早已被拿走，Rhino没有收到可以将腿放下来的示意，只好一直抬着右腿半趴卧在资料台上，这个不舒服的姿势支撑不了太久，但穴口内伴随着快意的体感令Rhino忘记了不适，还可以再深一点，再多一点…  
Rhino Prime抽出了手指，一股温热的暖流自Rhino的深处流了出来，甬道的内壁阵阵紧缩，传达着无声的渴求，他伸出手抚上Rhino Prime硬挺的前端，上下撸动了一会，将搏动的硬物对上自己已经准备好了的穴口，Rhino Prime毫不犹豫地捅了进去，紧致和湿热令两人不禁轻叹出声，被进入的感觉相当奇妙，Rhino从未体验过这样隐私而紧密的接触，他甚至可以从内壁清晰地感知到进入自己体内的硬挺有着怎样的纹路。  
一阵自心底升起的热流促使Rhino回头寻找着进入自己的那一半，而Rhino Prime再次扶着他的膝窝将其抬起，让自己能更深入这个鲜美柔嫩的肉穴，他几乎无法克制自己的冲动，下体被紧紧吸入的快感促使他更大力地操弄Rhino的处子穴。  
Rhino配合着身后人的节奏，摆动起结实的蜂腰，宽厚的背肌弓起一个情色的弧度，这个体位难以伸手慰抚自己的前端，而下体窄穴被狠狠进出的快感使他难以抗拒，如果被操得足够久的话，自己的前端会不会不用抚摸就能射出来？  
被操得外翻的穴口流出更多的液体，情欲的热度蒸腾在两人之间，撞击臀部的声音在无人的前厅内回响，交合处更是发出羞人的水声，再一次又一次的搅动下变得更为响亮。  
Rhino Prime先败下阵来，在愈发绞紧的火热穴内释放了出来，冲击的暖流充盈着穴道内每一处缝隙，更有几丝从交合的部位溢出。意识到被射在了体内深处，Rhino的内里紧缩得更厉害了，似乎有一阵电流从头到脚击穿了自己，半硬着的前端也因此射了出来，溅落在资料台上。  
被进入的感觉如此美妙，这样紧密的结合让Rhino有些上瘾了。

end


End file.
